


A Really Big Bird

by MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fusing characters, Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was silence as two of the many's breathing suddenly stopped, and there was a gasp, "Oh god!" He yelled, not exactly yelled, but it was much louder then everyone else was being at the time, it was much more of a breathy comment. The he being unknown as what would have classified as the 'he' wasn't exactly himself anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Big Bird

Todays training had just ended, and breathing filled the room, everyone was desperate to catch their breathe as the glistening sweat dripped off their chins, and foreheads onto the gym floor. Daichi leaving to go find more water bottles.

There was silence as two of the many's breathing suddenly stopped, and there was a gasp, "Oh god!" He yelled, not exactly yelled, but it was much louder then everyone else was being at the time, it was much more of a breathy comment. The he being unknown as what would have classified as the 'he' wasn't exactly himself anymore.

The thing that stood where Kageyama and Hinata once stood, resembled the Little Giant, his hair was midnight black, and his eyes shone like the night sky, dark, blackish brown, but full of wonder. He was taller then Kageyama, about the height of Asahi, and his shirt proudly displayed the number 19.

Everyone had turned to look at the fusion, who was astounded with himself, reluctantly taking a step of two forward. He seemed to be able to walk fine, but when he went to jump, he stumbled, almost falling if not for Kageyama's better then average balancing skills.

The fusion looked at his hands, they were no bigger then Asahi's, but he felt like he could wrap his hand around a volleyball. He suddenly had conflicting feeling. Would he be able to set well? He would have no trouble spiking, as they both did well in the field, but the thought had just occurred to him.

Everyone had now moved closer, standing around the fusion, Suga especially trying to figure out how these two supposed enemies had fused. "Kageyama... Hinata?" He asked, not sure what to say.

The fusion turned his head to look at the now shorter mom, "We... we just fused!" He said, surprised at his own voice, but made a joyful Hinata noise.

Everybody else either smiled, or frowned at each other. Fusion was not widely accepted, yet, not many people shunned it. They just found it hard to explain, and therefore most people didn't do out of the fear not being accepted.

"That's great, but, maybe you should... unfuse." Suga said, a bit nervous that someone could walk in at any moment. 

"But wh-" They began to ask, but seemingly Kageyama's thoughts must have answered the question. "Oh...." He nodded a bit. "Okay... I- we just don't know how."

Suga frowned a bit, "Have a fight...?" He suggested. The fused two were silent for a moment.

"Who won the race today?" Tanaka asked suddenly.

"I did!" The fusion began to grumbled to itself, "No you didn't, dumbass. Of course I did! No! YES!" There was bickering between the two, a bright flash, and they fell apart.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Hinata beamed.

Suga let out a sigh of relief as the rest of the club chuckled, and Daichi returned with only one extra water bottle. "What's got everyone laughing?" He asked, a bit confused, but no one answered him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my HQ!! phase, and don't want call backs to a super bad time in my life. This fic is forever unfinished. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
